Eternal Emotions
by horseyfan
Summary: The emotions behind the myths. For the 100 moods challenge.  Chapter 3: Eris' anger sparks a war, the story behind the golden apple.
1. Accomplished

**A/N: This is written for the 100 moods challenge, so there will be 100 chapters when this is complete. If it's a less popular myth I'll include a back story but I think we all know this one. Hope you enjoy.**

**Mood:** Accomplished

**Character:** Arachne

Accomplished. Skillful, talented, gifted. When everyone around you extolled the greatness of your weaving it was hard not to feel that way. They weren't mistaken, either, as Arachne truly was the greatest weaver of all time. But she never wanted attention, and she didn't care for the fame. And she certainly didn't ask for _this _fate. She had always woven her tapestries for her pleasure alone. And if she was proud of her work, so what?

Nonetheless through a series of rather unfortunate events Arachne went through what you might call a "life changing transformation". She acknowledges she could have woven a more tactful image onto her tapestry when she was forced to participate in that little contest. She should have thrown the competition entirely, but at that point she just wanted to show what she was capable of. You would've been angry too if you had been a faithful worshiper just minding your own business who was then accused, and singled out to be humiliated.

So Arachne had acted rashly and she'd paid for it. In a way Arachne doesn't mind her punishment . It reminds her that she was... _is _better than a goddess. If she hadn't won she wouldn't be here today. She still has her weaving ability and that's enough for her. She creates beautiful patterns with her silky thread. Anyone can stop and admire the intricate details of her latest creation. Skillful, talented, gifted. All of these describe Arachne. And no one can take that away from her. So as she sits in the fine web of her own making you can be sure that she feels accomplished. After all she has every right to.

**Please share your thoughts a review- it would make me feel accomplished_._**


	2. Amused

**A/N: Here's another popular one. This chapter is based on Hermes's theft of the cattle of Apollo. Hope this amuses you.**

**Mood: **Amused

**Character: **Hermes

It was really too boring in the cave Hermes was born in. No change of scenery. And while his mother was resting, there was really nothing to entertain the infant god. So it's little wonder the boy turned to crime. Even immortals should practice healthy habits, and what's better than going on a stroll? So that's what Hermes did, in the middle of the night with no witnesses. And during his purely good-intentioned walk he just so happened to spot some cows - not just any cows, but the most magnificent cows in the universe. And they just so happened to belong to his no-nonsense half-brother. Hermes decided he liked a challenge and when he saw the cattle of Apollo an idea popped into Hermes's head. It was all in the name of fun. And everyone likes a bit of fun, after all.

Hermes was clever and pulled off the theft well, making sure to disguise the evidence as he went along. That didn't keep Apollo away for long, though. Hermes suspected that Apollo has too great an emotional attachment to the creatures, and couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him if Apollo discovered that he had just so happened to have used one of them to make a very cool musical instrument. When Apollo first arrived his mother was afraid and swore that Hermes hadn't taken them, that he was too young to go anywhere. Apollo wasn't convinced. "Then why exactly are all my cattle here?" There's really not much she could say to that. Hermes made an oath on the Styx he had never seen the thief. Apollo was faintly amused by his trickery, but saw right through it.

And so Apollo dragged their father into it. Siblings- always tattling on you. But Zeus wasn't angry, far from it. Amused by his young son's actions, he appointed Hermes as the god of thieves... and thefts too. But first Hermes had to return the cattle, and to appease Apollo he gave him the instrument he created. Which ended up making Apollo quite famous and admired for his music. Apollo forgave him and they became best friends. Still, Apollo learned to guard his stuff when Hermes was around. And Hermes loved the feeling of amusement and traveled the world seeking it, often successfully.

**Questions, comments, concerns? Review. **


	3. Angry

**Mood: Angry**

**Character: Eris**

Thetis was being married off to a _mortal_.This was too good. Everyone had heard the prophecy about how Thetis would bear a son greater than his father, word gets around fast among the gods. This meant that everyone saw through the weak cover story Zeus had offered. Hell, everyone knew Zeus would be knocking on Thetis's door himself if it weren't for that prophecy. And of course Thetis was miserable, getting stuck with some human. Which is why Eris couldn't wait to attend the wedding and see the misery firsthand. She had already chosen some snide remarks to tell the blushing bride just for the occasion.

So she waited and waited for the invite. All the other immortals were talking about the wedding, what to wear or what gift to give, they were all going. But Eris still had yet to receive an invitation. Finally she had to face the facts- she was the only person in the universe not to be invited. Being the goddess of spite, it was only natural that Eris would not take this lightly. So she came up with the brilliant idea of the golden apple. She did end up making a brief appearance at the wedding, just long enough to start a huge cat fight between Hera, Athena and Aphrodite.

When that fight turned to a massive war amongst the mortals and the gods, Eris couldn't hide her satisfaction. It was no surprise Thetis's marriage didn't last, she eventually ran away. But there was one result of her marriage she was proud of, her dear her son, Achilles, who was fated to die in this war. It really was the perfect conclusion to Eris's plan. Thetis was heartbroken and tried everything to avoid her son's fate, she dipped him by his heel in the River Styx to make him invulnerable. But you can't run from fate. The day Achilles died with an arrow through the ankle Eris smirked knowing she won, and it was it was Thetis who couldn't bear her grief and anger.


End file.
